La Mère
by Yami Flo
Summary: [deathfic] Elle est une mère, après tout. Elle ne doit pas se laisser aller, peu importe sa tristesse. Elle doit garder le sourire devant ses enfants, pour ne pas les inquiéter...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, deathfic ; histoire centrée et suivie du POV de Trisha Elric ; spoilers de l'épisode 3.

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Juste une idée qui m'a traversé la tête, comme ça. On sait ce que les frères Elric racontent de leur mère, mais dans le fond, quel genre de femme était-elle ? Que pensait-elle de l'absence de son mari ? Comment percevait-elle ses enfants ? Sa vie ?

Je crois que vous avez à présent l'idée générale de ce one shot. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**La Mère**

Elle se réveille seule dans le grand lit. Sa main tâtonne dans l'obscurité, à la place que devrait normalement occuper son époux. Mais il n'est pas ici. Il n'a pas remis les pieds à la maison depuis des mois, depuis des mois qui se muent en années. Le petit sourire qu'elle avait conservé durant la nuit, en proie aux songes, disparaît lentement de ses lèvres.

Elle se rallonge. Il est encore tôt. Les enfants ne sont pas encore levés. Elle peut encore profiter de du court instant de quiétude qui lui est accordé chaque jour pour fermer les yeux à nouveau, et laisser tranquillement les larmes rouler le long de ses joues.

Elle a fini par se lever, comme toujours. Elle est une mère, après tout. Elle ne doit pas se laisser aller, peut importe sa tristesse. Elle doit garder le sourire devant ses enfants, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Pour leur laisser savoir – laisser croire – souffle une petite voix au fond de sa tête, que tout va bien.

Le cadet la croit volontiers. Alphonse est un enfant sensible, un peu naïf. Un petit ange dont les sourires lui réchauffe le cœur. L'aîné, par contre…Elle lave la vaisselle en chantonnant alors que les deux garçons sortent. Elle a senti le regard d'Edward lorsqu'il a quitté la pièce. Il n'est pas dupe. Il sait toujours quand elle a pleuré. Il sait toujours quand elle pense à LUI.

Il n'aime pas cela. Il n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle soit triste. Mais il ne peut rien y faire. Et elle non plus.

Quand Pinako est venue la chercher, elle a eu un peu peur, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Avaient-ils fait une bêtise ? S'étaient-ils blessés ? Mais la nouvelle qu'on lui a donnée n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait entendre.

Les enfants ont appris l'alchimie. C'est exceptionnel pour des enfants de leur âge, qui viennent à peine d'apprendre à lire, et pas toujours avec facilité. Mais ils sont doués. Elle a vue la poupée qu'ils ont réalisée pour Winry, la fille de Sara et son mari. Ils ont vraiment un don. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demande si ce n'est pas Hohenheim lui-même qui…

Son espoir meurt vite. Ils ont appris par eux-mêmes, en lisant les vieux livres de leur père. Elle les regarde. Ils grandissent si vite.

L'alchimie. La passion d'Hohenheim. Elle aimait le voir travailler, le voir transmuter des objets, peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Cela lui manque. C'est peut-être pour cela, et uniquement pour cela, qu'elle leur permet d'accéder à la bibliothèque du bureau de leur père.

Juste un instant, à chaque fois qu'ils lui montrent un cercle dessiné sur du papier ou le résultat de leur dernière tentative en date, son sourire est sincère. Elle est heureuse pour ses enfants, et elle est heureuse pour elle-même.

Plus qu'heureuse pour eux, elle est fière d'être leur mère.

Edward et Alphonse se sont encore disputés. Encore au sujet de leur père. Comme toujours. Si Alphonse croit fermement au retour de l'auteur de ses jours, Edward est pessimiste, amer. Un brin de colère subsiste dans sa voix dès qu'il en parle. Elle repousse quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. Elle ne peut rien y faire, vraiment.

Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qui lui passe par la tête par moment. Mais elle en devine les grandes lignes. Hohenheim les a abandonné tous les trois. Il l'a rendue triste. C'est un crime impardonnable pour son fils aîné. Cet homme n'est plus qu'un étranger pour lui, un étranger auquel il ressemble fortement. Il abhorre jusqu'à la moindre allusion à sa filiation.

Elle ne peut pas le blâmer, même si, comme Alphonse, elle s'attache désespérément à la chimère de le voir un jour passer le pas de la porte, enveloppé dans son long manteau, comme s'il n'était jamais parti durant des années.

Elle sourit tristement en voyant Edward partir à la recherche de son frère. Ils ne restent jamais fâchés bien longtemps. C'est bien. Cela n'a pas de sens de se quereller entre frères.

Elle pose son panier dans l'herbe et s'appuie contre un arbre, portant une main à sa poitrine. Elle ne se sent pas très bien ces derniers temps. Elle n'en a rien dit à personne, et elle a soigneusement caché ce fait à quiconque. Même Edward n'a rien remarqué. C'est d'autant mieux. Elle aime ses enfants, mais elle ne veut pas les inquiéter. Une mère se doit de garder ses soucis pour elle.

Les garçons sont sortis faire des courses. Quand ils rentreront, elle leur préparera un de leurs plats favoris, pour les remercier.

Elle rentré son linge. Elle a mis la table pour trois. Elle a préparé le couteau et les casseroles dont elle a besoin. Elle n'a plus rien à faire en ce moment. Peut-être devrait-elle marcher à leur rencontre ?

Elle s'avance vers l'entrée. Ses vertiges lui troublent la vie. Dans le fond, avant que le noir ne se fasse, la vision du sol qui se rapproche d'elle à toute vitesse ne la surprend pas vraiment.

Elle gît allongée sur son lit, trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Edward et Alphonse sont à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. Leurs visages sont chargés d'inquiétude, de tristesse. Elle sait qu'elle va bientôt mourir.

Elle sait que Edward a été jusqu'à surmonter sa profonde aversion pour son père afin d'envoyer des lettres à toutes les personnes avec qui son époux avait tenu une correspondance, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un saurait où le trouver et lui dire de rentrer. Sans succès. C'est un nouveau coup dur pour elle. Elle aurait voulu revoir son visage, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Elle a pris ses dispositions pour que les enfants ne manquent de rien. Pinako veillera sur eux comme elle veille déjà sur sa petite-fille devenue orpheline il y a déjà toutes ces années.

Elle a un peu peur. Elle voudrait qu'Hohenheim soit là pour la rassurer. Mais il ne viendra plus, maintenant. Peut-être les enfants accepteront-ils de faire une transmutation qu'elle a toujours adorée venant de lui ?

Il y a comme une lueur dans les yeux de Ed…Quelque chose qui lui fait un peu regretter de lui avoir fait cette demande.

…

C'est étrange. Elle a toujours pensé être une bonne mère. Mais, alors que ses yeux se ferment pour ce qu'elle sait être la dernière fois, elle commence à se demander si elle l'a jamais été.

**Fin**


End file.
